


The Secret in Their Rooms

by Imaantivist



Category: Free!
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Daddy Kink, Disabled Character, Explicit Sex, Furries, Intercrural Sex, It's a hotel of prostitutes, Like A LOT of sex, M/M, Police, Raising kids, Sugar Daddy, and amakata is the owner, foot fetishes, genderluid character, kinkshaming, mentions of abuse, okay so putting it harshly... they're prostitutes, transgender character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-05 06:05:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5364221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imaantivist/pseuds/Imaantivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amakata Miho runs a hotel for prostitutes, they all become their own family and stick together through hard times, but when the police decide to investigate, can they hide what goes on inside their hotel rooms?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Four Men

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Hi! How are you! So guys I am SUPER excited for this fic! Like super duper excited. I sort of built the idea for this fic from Masrrkan's fic series Omega Hotel. I was originally going to make this an Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamic fic but decided it would be easier and more people would be interested if I didn't. I took a pretty big break from writing and now i'm back! 
> 
> This is probably one of the first multi chaptered fics that i'm actually going to finish writing and go through with so it adds onto the excitement factor. I was gonna wait to post this until I had more chapters written but like I said, I just couldn't wait. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this as much as I had fun writing this (Which was A LOT)!

Four men walked into the building that night. The first man was the most familiar with the place that he walked into. He walked in with all the confidence of the world. His suit and tie indicated that he had just come back from a long day of work. He had a tall physique with broad shoulders that gave him a threatening look but he carried a warm heart.

“Hello Makoto, Can I take your jacket for you?” The lady at the front desk greeted him kindly like she did every day. Her tired eyes were disguised well by her caring smile.

“No thank you, Amakata-san. You know Haruka prefers to take it off himself.” She smiled at him knowingly and glanced down the take out bag in his hand. 

“Bring Haruka dinner again?” She asked with a smile on her face but guilt in her eyes. Makoto went silent. He didn’t want to make Amakata-san feel bad because he knew she tried her hardest to get her boys the necessities they needed, it was just that sometimes, she couldn't give enough. 

“Yeah, I’m so stupid, I should have got the other boys food too. I’ll be right back.” he turned to head back to his car and back to that little ramen place he was at just twenty minutes before. 

“No stop!” She whispered to him fiercely. “Don’t do that. I want you them to build expectations. It’s not your job to feed eleven plus boys, it’s mine. Go enjoy your time with Haruka.” Makoto looked guilty but nodded and headed towards the stairs. He arrived at the second door in the hall. The door was clean and polished. It was just repainted last week, and the door knobs were shiny enough to see your reflections in them.

Amakata might not have been able to feed her boys three meals a day, but she did make sure to keep the place spick and span. A dirty hotel meant no customers, and no customers meant that she and thirteen other boys were left on the streets. 

Makoto opened the door and went right in to see a very beautiful boy laying on an extravagant bed with the nicest of bed sheets. 

“Welcome home, Makoto.” Relatively speaking, this was Makoto’s home. Not the fancy upscale apartment in the middle of the city that held his possessions, or the big office for the big company he was the CEO of, but this room with the boy he had a stronger connection with than anyone else. 

“I missed you today, Haru. So much that I stopped at that Ramen place you love so much.” He saw the boy’s eyes light up with the thought of the spicy mackerel ramen he just about when crazy over. 

Haru stood from his spot on the bed and walked extra close to Makoto. Makoto placed the food down so he could pull Haruka closer to him, and the latter rubbed his face against the broad chest that held him so close. While they were holding each other, they didn’t think about all their stress. Makoto never thought to even imagine the amount of money he spent to be close like this with Haru each night, and Haruka never thought about the other men he was with earlier in the day. So bad did Makoto just want to take Haru away from the place, but each time he begged with Haru, the boy would regretfully say no. Haruka wanted to run away with Makoto just as much as Makoto wanted to take him away, but he couldn’t leave Amakata, and Nagisa, and Nitori, and Hibiki, and Daiki, and the other seven boys that depended on this place to keep them alive. Those ten other boys had nowhere to go. Call Haruka selfish, but he couldn’t leave. He felt terrible for treating Makoto the way he was, but he also knew that Makoto accounted for a little over half of the money that the hotel received. Not only did he pay to just be with Haruka even night, most of which never even involved sexual activities, but he also donated a nice sum of money every month to Amakata to help run the place. Makoto was the savior of fourteen people whether he knew it or not. 

Makoto broke off their hug when he felt Haru’s stomach growl through the contact of their hug. He picked up the food again and placed it on the little TV trays that laid against the wall. 

“Why don’t we watch a movie? I’ll let you pick.” Haru smiled and moved towards Makoto who had taken a seat on the bed. One day, he would be with Makoto, and only Makoto. 

*

The next two men to walk in came in together. The first sported a head of fiery red hair, and the other wore a shoulder brace. The two were extremely well built. Amakata could see that as soon as they walked through the door. They must have been athletes, football players, or body builders. 

“Welcome! Is it your first time here?” Amakata asked the two men. 

“No, I’ve been here before, it’s just this big guy that needs to get settled in.” She remembered him now, He came in about a week ago to see Haruka. Makoto told her that he left a lot of hickeys on Haruka’s body. 

“Matsuoka Rin, right?” She asked, typing on an outdated laptop.

“Yes.” She turned to Sousuke next.

“Okay, and can I have your name Sir?”

“It’s Sousuke.” She gave one firm nod and then turned her back on them to grab the necessary papers. 

“Alright, Sousuke, just fill out these two forms entirely so that we can get you situated with one of the boys.” Sousuke looked a little hesitant to be at this kind of place but obliged with the woman’s orders.

“What about you Rin? Who are you here to see tonight?” She had the feeling that she knew his answer already. 

“Is Haru free tonight?” Amakata kept her smile, and shook her head. 

“No, Harula is occupied every night from six p.m. until the morning. If you wish to see Haru you must come before five o’clock. You were able to see last time because you came in the afternoon.” Sousuke side eyed his friend who elbowed him as soon as he saw he was being looked at. Rin sneered at his friend, turning back to Amakata. 

“Who is available tonight?” Sousuke asked handing back his forms. The laptop was turned so the two men could view the screen. An assortment of many different boy’s pictures stared back at them that were captioned with their age. Sousuke looked first through the pictures while Rin glanced over his braced shoulder. 

“I’d like to see Nitori-san tonight.” Amakata smiled and passed him a key from below her desk. 

“Okay. Seven in the morning is check out time unless you pay for another night. Enjoy, but before you go, take our complimentary goodie bag. It’s filled with the essentials for safe sex. Nitori-san will have a larger supply in his room though if you find that these are not to your liking.” Sousuke was starting to think this place wasn't so bad. He soared a quick look at Rin to see him pouting. 

“Don't worry Rin, we have a wide range of boys to choose from. One is bound to be to your liking. We have Hibiki-kun who is an ideal bottom for the dominant type, or Kiyoshi-kun who is more dominant than all the others, or you can choose Nagisa who might seem like he’s submissive but has a dominant side to him.” Rin thought it over. He didn't quite know what he was in the mood for tonight. 

“I think I'm going to choose Hibiki-San tonight.” Amakata typed in the information on the laptop for the two men’s appointments and walked out from behind her counter to lead them to their rooms. 

“Gou-San, I'm taking these men to their rooms, can you watch the counter until I'm back?” An affirmative reply came from a closed off room behind the desk. A door opened revealing a very beautiful lady whose fiery red hair was tied up in a messy bun. When she saw her brother before her, she smiled deciously. 

Gou was the one to recommend this place to Rin. She knew he was dealing with a lot of confusing times, so to get his mind off of his troubles, she told him to stop by at her work, and she would get him one free night (although she later paid her brother's fee herself later on when Rin wasn't around to see.) Gou gave her brother a wink as she watched him be lead up the stairs by Amakata. She just knew he would be back. 

*

On the second floor, Rin kept his eyes on the second door in the hall as he walked past it wondering what the person inside of it was currently doing. Amakata said he was occupied every night, so Haruka was probably busy pleasuring some gross bastard. 

“Rin this is your room. Hibiki should be right inside waiting for you.” Rin nodded and have Sousuke a look that said ‘Good luck, bro.’ Rin entered the door quietly shutting it quietly. 

“Hello, Master.” Came a sultry voice. Rin may not have got to spend time with the blue eyes beauty he did the first time, but that doesn't mean that it wouldn't be interesting now. 

*

Back in the hall, Sousuke was led to the almost very end of the hall to a door. Amakata knocked on it loudly and called out

“Nitori, we’re here.” With that, she turned around and left Sousuke by himself to deal with the beautiful silver haired boy that emerged from the room. He carried the most innocent smile and Sousuke started to feel a little bad again for what was planned to happen between them. The boy looked like he couldn't be older than seventeen. His little hand took Sousuke’s bigger one and guided him into the room. 

What stood out the most was the giant chair situated in the middle of the room. It was probably designed just for a person's comfort. In the background was a bed that had a pastel canopy that just crescendoed down in layers to miss the bottom of the floor. 

“Take a seat Sousuke and we will start.” Ai whispered into his ear which pricked Sousuke’s skin. 

Sousuke took a seat in the chair to discover he was right it was comfortable. The next thing he knew, there was a very sexy looking boy straddling his waist; his breath fluttering against his own collar bone. For a minute, he didn't know what was happening. The boy was just sitting on his with his fire head settled against the bigger man’s chest, but then he felt it. Sousuke was being given a lap dance. 

*

When Amakata arrived back at the front desk she saw the last man of the night talking to Gou. 

“Oh, Amakata san!” Gou looked startled towards the man in front of her. He stepped away from Gou and over to Amakata. 

“You must be the owner I heard so much about. I am Ryugazaki Rei, and I'm here about the job offer.” He smiled at her with an expectant look. 

“Job offer? I never remember putting out an offer for a job.” Looking over to Gou she solved the case. 

“I'm sorry Amakata-San, it was me! I put out a job offer for an accountant to manage all of our revenue. You know I'm no good with math, I've actually been messing up the numbers more often than I told you.” She said looking down sheepishly. That would explain where all their money was going. The little bit that they took in needed to be managed, and while Amakata did agree that they needed an accountant, she wasn't sure she’d be able to pay for another employee.

“I just don't know if we have the money to pay another employee, I'm very sorry Ryugazaki-kun.” Gou looked panicked. She couldn't let this man just walk out. They needed him. She needed him. If she forgot to carry the one just one more time, this place would probably go out of business.

“B-b-but if you payed to stay at our hotel for a couple of nights, we might just make enough, right Amakata? Even if it means cutting down my pay, we need him.” Amakata looked so conflicted and almost ready to faint. 

“Amakata-San?! Can I have some extra towels? We had a spill on the carpet,” Amakata paled even more. A spill meant that the carpet would need to be cleaned professionally. She might as well just give up now. “I promise i’ll pay for it to be cleaned myself. Name your price. I just feel awful.” Some of the weight was taken off her shoulders, but Gou looked almost ecstatic. 

“Makoto, you giant klutz, it's okay!” The gentle giant looked relieved. 

“Who is this?” Makoto asked turning towards Rei. 

“This is quite possibly our new accountant. We just need to find the money to hire him” Gou said smiling towards Rei. 

“Oh, that's it? Amakata-San you know very well that i’d do anything for you. I have far more money than I know what to do with anyway. As long as everyone in this hotel is comfortable, I'm happy. I'll talk with you about the details in the morning! I have to get back to Haru now.” Makoto grabbed two towels from behind the front desk and ran back upstairs. 

It was quiet for a moment. Gou stayed quiet to let Amakata think things over. 

“If I helps, I'd be willing to stay for the night and get familiar with your hotel. It seems like a very lovely place.” Amakata snapped back into focus and took her position back behind the front desk. 

“Of course. Let's get you situated. Please Ryugazaki-San fill out these forms. Front and back.” Rei accepted the forms and filled every open space quickly enough. 

Once that was completed, Amakata looked through her list of boys. Haru, Hibiki, and Nitori were all busy, three boys were out for the night, Kyoshi came down with the flu, Daiki was dropping his son off at his mother’s house, Junich and Umino both had Thursdays off for university classes, so that left Nagisa. 

“Gou, run upstairs and take care of Meiko.” She nodded and ran up the stairs. “Now, Ryugazaki, before I show you to your room, I'd just like to say that we would love to have you work with us.”

“ I look forward to working with you. Please take care of me!” Rei bowed to her and straightened up again only when he sensed that she had walked out from behind the counter. 

“Follow me and I'll take you to your room.” Rei though it was a little odd how she didn’t give him a room number, or a key to the room, nevertheless, he followed her anyway up the satires to the third door in the hall. 

“Here is your room. Check out is at nine in the morning. Enjoy.” She left him without a room key entirely. How did she expect him to get in?

“Um, Amakata-San? How do I get in?” He called to her as she took her first step down the stairs. And chucked at his question before calling back.

“Just knock, dear!” She continued laughing as she made her way down the satires. 

Rei had no idea what to do. She said to knock on the door, but to who? The friendly ghost that lived inside would open the door for him. Either way, he gave it a try, knocking on the door. To his very surprise the door opened seconds later, but it didn't just open by itself. A boy stood there wearing hardly anything! 

“Umm, I thought this was my room?” Rei was so confused. All his years in college as a nuclear engineer didn't cause as much confusion as this moment. 

“It is,” the boy pulled him in shutting the door. It was only then that Rei took in the boy's appearance. He was wearing a pink see-through cover up that flowed down to the boy's knees. Underneath, Rei could see a pair of incredibly short shorts. “I'm Nagisa.” 

Nagisa looked at Rei expectantly. Rei had to say something.

“I think there’s been a mistake. I paid to stay in this hotel for a night. I wasn't aware that I would be sharing a room with a complete stranger.” Nagisa was confused too, who was this man. Actually, Nagisa wasn’t confused, he had dealt with men like this before. They liked to play the innocent naive role while Nagisa took over the dominant role. He’d play along. Nagisa took Rei’s hand and led him to the bed. 

“This isn't a mistake. You don't have to be scared. I’ll take care of you.” Nagisa leaned in a peppered kisses along Rei’s neck. Or he would have if the man hadn't jumped three feet away.

“Excuse me, what do you think you are doing?!” Now Nagisa was confused again. This man couldn't really be that clueless, Nagisa thought. He paid for a night with him- wait, did he not know. Nagisa backed up to give the man space.

“Do you know what this place is?” Nagisa asked the man who still had an extremely flabbergasted look on his face. 

“It’s the hotel I was just made the new accountant at! This was supposed to be my room. I think I'm going to go have a word with Amakata-San. This must have been a very big mistake.” Nagisa took a hold of Rei’s arm stopping him from going any further out the door. 

“Sit down. Apparently, you aren’t aware of what you got yourself into. My name is Nagisa, and this is a hotel for prostitutes. There, I said it, some of the boys here don't like to use the word prostitute but that’s what we are. I’m not here to sugar coat shit,” Rei looked overly uncomfortable and ready to bolt out the door. “I’m surprised Amakata didn’t tell you, although she probably thought you already knew. Either way you paid to spend the night with me. We don’t have to have sex, we could just chill.” Rei swallowed the spit that accumulated in his mouth after his jaw dropped in astonishment. 

“Chill? With you?” Nagisa adopted a pissed off look on his face.

“Yes, with me, do you have a problem with that? Do you not want to be around a slut like me?” Nagisa was tired. Tired of all the men that would pay to fuck him and then call him a slut and treat him like less than an dirt. They were all hypocrites.

“No! Please don’t take words from my mouth. Sex workers are workers too. It’s alright if you don’t have college degrees, you’re still a person.” Nagisa wasn’t expecting that, but he still wasn’t satisfied. 

“I have a bachelor's degree in Marine Biology.” Nagisa dead panned. At hearing that, Rei’s face lit up. 

“Marine Biology? What a wonderful field of study. Biology is an interest of mine, along with nuclear engineering, calculus…” Nagisa had a feeling he wouldn’t stop for a while. And with that, Rei forgot what he was dealing with.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Get a look into Haru and Nitori's room.

Haruka couldn't breath. The body pinning him down would not ease up. He was relentless in making Haruka suffer. Haruka thrashed and tried pushing the body on top of him off but he was weak from all the tickling. He tried pushing away Makoto’s hands but his partner was just too strong. He was completely silent but his face showed signs of laughter. 

“Are you sorry? I'll stop if you're sorry.” Haruka had tears in his eyes as he rubbed his fist in circles repeatedly on his chest. Makoto stopped tickling him so he could catch his breath.

Makoto’s own heart had only just stopped pounding a minute ago. When he had come back from getting towels to clean up their spill, Haruka had jumped out when Makoto came up the stairs and scared him. As a punishment, Makoto tickled Haru relentlessly.

The two laid on the bed for a while just silently staring up at the ceiling together. At least until Haru decided to straddle Makoto’s waist and plant kisses on his lips. Makoto smiled up into the kiss and caressed Haruka's face. 

Haruka was mute, born never able to utter a single sound, but he had learned to cope with his disability as soon as he mastered sign language. It had never been a major problem for him until he met Makoto. Haruka wanted to say so many things, but of course none of the words came. Communication had been the biggest bump in the road between them, so imagine Haruka’s surprise during Makoto’s seventh or eighth or ninth visit when he started signing. Haruka's wide eyes look was priceless for Makoto, he’d learn sign language one hundred times if he was able to see the happiness in Haruka's eyes. Knowing that Makoto could understand him if he had anything to say made everything easier, not that he often did since Haruka was a man of few words, but being in their position, Haruka wanted to say so much. Instead of telling Makoto what he wanted, he kept quiet, because he knew that he couldn't give Makoto what he asked for. 

Haruka continued to kiss Makoto. Anything to stop the words he knew were coming for as long as possible. Their kisses were rough and passionate which should have been Haruka's sign to stop but he was too caught up in the lust. 

“Haruka, Haruka, I love you,” Makoto said causing Haru to break away. “Haruka, come with me. Leave this place and be with me. I’ll spoil you rotten with even your smallest desires. You mean the world to me.” Haruka stared away from Makoto and bit his lip. 

‘Not this again, Makoto. You know I can't leave.’ Makoto smiled despite the sadness in his eyes and nodded. 

“Of course. But you know I can't help asking. I ask hoping that one of these days you'll say yes. Don't worry about it Haru, I’m here for you no matter what, and the offer stands as long as it takes. All you have to do is say the word and I'll have you wrapped up in my arms all to myself forever.” Makoto bumped his nose lightly into Haruka's cheek cuddling up to him. 

In minutes the matter was forgotten the same way it was every night and they were back to kissing. Makoto’s hands caressed Haruka's cheeks while the latter hooked his arms around Makoto’s waist.

Haruka was happiest while wrapped up in Makoto’s arms. Kissing Makoto was like giving him a slice of the ocean. Even when he had no self confidence and was at his lowest point, the thought of how much Makoto cared for him gave him the small sparkle of hope he needed. Because all Haruka really needed was the confirmation that he was loved. If left alone for too long, the lonely feelings would creep in and swallow him up, but they never thought of appearing when in Makoto’s presence, it was like he scared them away from Haruka.

Haruka slid his hands down Makoto's broad chest, tugging at the white button up that coated it to untuck it from Makoto's slacks. Each button was slowly undone by Haruka's careful hands. Their teeth clashed and noses bumped but they couldn't ask for anything more. Makoto's hands removed Haruka's clothing one piece at a time before he was completely naked. He took his time kissing and nipping at Haruka's skin, dragging his hands up and down, side to side, all over so he could just feel Haruka. He paused in his exploration to unbuckle his belt. The whole scene had Haruka's chest rising and falling rapidly with every heavy breath he took. 

“Sit back and relax, I'll take care of you Haruka.” Haruka sat up with concerned eyes, hoping that Makoto would get the message he was trying to convey. “No penetration. Whatever you say, tell me if anything else bothers you.” Since Haruka couldn't speak, they had their own set of “safe words.” If ever Haruka was uncomfortable, he’d tug his ear a couple times. 

Haruka laid back down and felt Makoto lay behind him sliding his cock in the gap he left between his legs. The first couple times the two had met, Haruka hadn't told Makoto he was uncomfortable with penetration, instead he had to find out through one of Haruka's friends that also worked with him. At first Makoto wasn't sure what to do, so the next morning at work he secretly did some research on the subject and discovered a little thing called intercrural sex, so he suggested trying it out that very night and pretended not to notice how Haruka's orgasms were a little more intense after that. So it became a thing, except now, Haruka told Makoto about all of the things that made him feel uncomfortable as soon as it came up. 

Makoto thrusted in and out between Haru’s legs and moaned as their erections rubbed against each other. Even though Makoto couldn't see Haru's face, he could feel his body shaking with pleasure. Haruka reached down to pump their dicks together. His law completely unhinged and opened as wide as it would let him as he felt all the pleasure building up. The light kisses on the back of his neck brought him back down to earth. The words were on his lips, but no matter how much they were formed, they went unheard, but it didn't matter because his words were suddenly voiced. 

“Haruka, I love you so much- Ah!” Ah was exactly correct because in the next second, Haru was cumming. His cum dripping down and lubing up their cocks even more. 

“Harukaaaa!” Makoto yelled as he reached the peak of his own orgasm. Haruka would clean the mess up later, but right now, all he wanted to do was fall asleep with Makoto. There was a rustling besides Haruka, Makoto got up and started picking up his clothes. 

“I'm sorry to leave you like this tonight, but I promised my family I would have dinner with them tonight. Of course I'll be back tomorrow, and the next day and the next day.” Makoto bent down and gave Haruka a sweet kiss on the lips. Haruka had to admit he was a little disappointed, but he did remember Makoto telling him that he wouldn't be able to stay the night over a week ago, and of course he was entirely right when he said he’d see him tomorrow. Haruka just finished recovering from his orgasm when Makoto was finished redressing. 

“I really wish I could stay with you Haru.” Makoto pulled Haruka's naked body close to him in a huge embrace. “Why don't you come with me? They’d love to have you over.” Haruka thought about it for a minute, but decided to decline. “I'll even make sure to bring you back home. It's just for the night, you haven't been out in a while, and you know Amakata wouldn't hesitate giving you the night off.” Haruka reconsidered. Makoto did bring up some good points. A small smile crept up onto Haruka's face, and Makoto beamed. 

“Oh, Haruka, thank you! Here get dressed and i’ll make a couple calls.” Makoto took a seat on the bed and picked up his phone, quickly dialing in a number. “Amakata-San! Would it be okay if I took Haruka out with me for the night?” There was a pause. Haruka listened in from his spot in the closet. “Thank you, Amakata San! I’ll make sure to have him back later on tonight.” Haruka continued searching through his closet and jumped slightly when two arms wrapped around his waist from behind. 

“I’m so happy you're coming with me Haruka. I already called my mother and she’s just ecstatic to have you over- Is that my shirt?” Makoto asked pausing and looking at what was indeed his shirt in Haruka's closet. “You should wear it tonight, you look good in my clothes.” The corners of Haruka's mouth tipped up but he tried hiding it as he pulled out the red flannel button up Makoto told him to wear. 

It's been about three weeks since Haruka's been somewhere other than the hotel, but that's because he never had anywhere to go. He was actually pretty excited for tonight. 

*  
Down the hall, Sousuke was being given a lap dance by one of the cutest boys he’s ever seen. It also bothered Sousuke, because the boy looked like he couldn’t be older than seventeen, and given how old Sousuke was, that was a pretty significant age gap. All of Sousuke’s worries were thrown out the window as soon as Nitori started doing magical things on his lap. 

The boy started by straddling his lap in the most sexual of ways, his soft blue eyes’ gaze focused intensly on Sousuke’s. One hand lightly cupping one of Sousuke’s cheeks and the other lightly settled on Sousuke’s good shoulder. He couldn’t help it, he was absolutely transfixed by the boy sitting on his lap. Nitori swayed his hips and grinded them against Sousuke’s in a very specific pattern. It was only then that Sousuke noticed the soft music playing from a set of speakers in the corner of the room and Nitori was moving his hips to the steady beat of the music. Sousuke felt a pressure in his pants that only grew larger as Nitori continued eroticaly moving his hips. Sousuke reached out towards Nitori’s hips to help him move them faster but as soon as his hands came in contact with them, Nitori moved away, rising from his spot. He turned around giving Sousuke a nice view of his ass clothed in the tightest and shortest shorts that Sousuke’s ever seen. He received an even better view as Nitori bent down all the way touching his toes while putting extra emphasis on his ass. He slowly rolled back up and moved to the music. 

By now an impressive sized tent had grown in Sousuke’s pants. Noticing this, Nitori took advantage of Sousuke’s arousal and ground his ass hard against his erection. Even though Nitori was obliged to follow his every word, Sousuke didn’t have any commands for the boy, and instead sat back and let Nitori take some control, and that’s exactly what Nitori did 

Sousuke doesn’t remember a time when he was more turned on. He should really listen to Rin’s idea’s more often because he honestly couldn’t imagine a better way to spend his night. Sousuke wasn’t getting any younger, and at his growing age of thirty five he still hadn’t found someone he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. In short, he was lonely and didn’t get very much action, so sitting with the prettiest boy on his lap, he could pretend for a second that Nitori was his lover. 

“Bed. Now.” Sousuke panted. Nitori turned his head to look at Sousuke’s face and blushed a little bit before standing and taking Sousuke's hand, leading him over to the bed. “Condoms?” Sousuke asked. Nitori reached over to a small bedside table opening up a drawer to a different assortments of condoms and lubricants. 

“If you would like, I also have…” Nitori opened the next drawer which was filled to the brim with sex toys. Dildos, Vibrators, ropes, chains, and handcuffs, and the whole shebang. “Take whatever you need.” Sousuke closed the drawer full of sex toys, but he reached over and chose a pack of condoms and a tube of lube. 

“Don’t worry, we won’t be needing any of those.” Sousuke said, laying his partner down and hovering over him. Sousuke Nitori could see that Sousuke’s eyes were filled with nothing but lust, and it sent a jolt of excitement through him. Based on how big the tent in his pants was when Nitori gave him the lap dance, he could tell Sousuke’s cock would be above average size. Hopefully he’d be bigger than his biggest dildo, because it just wasn’t meeting Nitori’s needs anymore. 

Nitori felt himself being shifted. It was now Sousuke who was underneath him while he was on too, but it didn't end there. Nitori was brought up to sit on Sousuke’s chest almost on his collar bone, but only for a couple of seconds because Sousuke lifted him up even farther. That's when Nitori realized that he was sitting on Sousuke’s face. Sousuke was going to eat him out! Nitori let out a moan before Sousuke even started. 

“Oh please, oh please, eat me out! I want it so bad! Please!” Nitori cried out. His arousal was through the roof. Then he felt it. Sousuke’s tongue at his entrance. It was so light at first that he was nearly driven insane. The men that came by here never did this. He’s never even been given a blow job before much less a rim job, but as Sousuke's tongue licked him all around he saw a slice of heaven. He never knew that he need this so bad until that moment. He’d be happy in that position for the rest of his life. Sousuke’s worked his tongue inside of Nitori making his way past the tight ring of muscle. Nitori’s moans and squeals pushed him harder.

It may have been a little morbid of him but Sousuke loved the way Nitori suffocated him as he sat on his face, but he couldn't really let himself suffocate because he was nowhere finished with Nitori, so he moved the boy off of his face and laid him on his chest while he caught his breath. Nitori made a noises of complaint as the immense pleasure was taken away from him. He wanted more because who knows when an opportunity like that would come again. 

Sousuke was back in action. He flipped them around so their positions were once again switched and he took a second to admire Nitori’s body. It was so small and petite but he wasn't exactly lanky because there were signs of muscle on the boy. He really couldn't help it, so Sousuke leaned down and planted a number of small kisses all over Nitori’s body. He wasn't quite sure what the rules were for kissing prostitutes but no one never told him not to so he went for it. He trailed kisses up Nitori’s stomach and torso, passed his collarbone and up his neck until he finally reached Nitori’s lips. 

Nitori’s surprise paralyzed him for a good couple of seconds. Sousuke was kissing him. It was very rare that a man came in and kissed Nitori. There were a couple men that were really into kissing, but they didn’t come very often. Nitori was surprised, but not just because he was getting kissed, but because he also really liked it. It was as if he was able to forget he was a prostitute, even if only for a little bit. 

Sousuke broke away from Nitori to grab ahold of the lube. 

“I don't need any lube, just give it to me, please! I want it!” Sousuke rolled his eyes at Nitori’s eagerness. Nitori was such a small boy compared to him. If he went in without any lube, he’d probably rip him in two. 

“Let me take care of you.” Sousuke whispered in Nitori’s ear. The whisper sent shivers down his back. 

There was the sound of the bottle popping open and being dispensed into Sousuke’s hand. He warmed it up spreading it all over his fingers. Slowly, Sousuke opened up Nitori’s legs to see his puckered little asshole. He spread lube all around Nitori’s entrance before sliding a single finger inside of him. It continued like that until Sousuke worked three into him. 

“Ready, baby?” Nitori nodded eagerly. He wanted to feel Sousuke inside of him, and on top of that, he wanted Sousuke to kiss him again. Sousuke started by entering the tip into Nitori. It was about five years since he had sex with someone else besides his own hand so he doubted himself a little, but the faces that Nitori made reassured his confidence by ten. 

“More. Please give me more, abuse my sweet spot. Pound into me until I don't know my own name!” Nitori’s cries excited Sousuke even more if it was even possible, but he restrained himself. At least for the time being. He needed to take his time. Not only for Nitori but also for himself. Any faster than the pass he was going at and he would cum. He needed to drag this out for as long as possible. 

Inch by inch his length disappeared into Nitori. It was so warm. Like his own personal dick blanket, but it was also right. Squeezing every part of him that needed squeezing.

Sousuke decided to give Nitori a little bit of time to adjust to his size, so in the meantime, he leaned down and kissed Nitori’s lips while also tweaking the boy's nipples. His nipples were a soft brown almost pink color, and the bead just the right size for sucking, but Sousuke focused on sucking Nitori’s lips for the time being.

The small boy was already trying to thrust his hips around Sousuke’s dick, but he didn't achieve much just succeeded in making himself more frustrated. 

“Slow down, i’ll make you feel good, but you must be patient.” The logical side of Sousuke said that he should give Nitori more time to adjust, but the small boy didn't seen like he needed any more adjusting, so with that, Sousuke started to thrust in and out of Nitori’s hole. Nitori didn't make a lot of noise. Just small gasp and an occasional moan here and there, but judging by the way his knuckles gripped the sheets till they were white told Sousuke just how much pleasure he was receiving. If Sousuke looked behind him, Nitori’s toes would probably be curled up until their knuckles matched the ones of his fingers. 

Sousuke reached down to Nitori’s cock and gave it a few quick pumps smearing his precum all over his dick. 

“Yes, just like that, more-” but Nitori stopped short of his words and his face contorted into one that almost seemed like one of pain. His jaw was dropped and his eyes were scrunched closed tightly. A loud moan escaped from his lips. “R-r-right th-there!” Sousuke guessed that he was thrusting against Nitori’s sweet spot, so he stayed at his angle and slowed down his pase so he could thrust deeper and harder on that one little bundle of nerves. Sousuke wanted to cum with Nitori but it just didn't happen because Nitori came in that moment as Sousuke was abusing his prostate in the best of ways, and while Nitori’s orgasm came to an end, Sousuke continued to pound away inside of the small boy over stimulating him to the point of tears. It felt so good but so torturous at the same time. It was too much for Nitori to handle, but right when the thought of asking Sousuke to stop, he felt the larger man stop on his action. Looking up at his face, Nitori saw that his partner had reached his own orgasm. 

Nitori ran his hands up Sousuke’s chest. He was so buff, it was insane. Sousuke was exactly Nitori’s type. He couldn't help but drool over his partners body. 

It didn't take Sousuke that long to recover. Although he was tired, he pulled out of Nitori and took the condom off of his cock making sure to tie it up before throwing it in the waste bin off to the side of the bed. Nitori had cum over his own stomach, but Sousuke didn't see anything he could use to clean it up in his general area, so he only had one solution. Holding himself up in a half push up position, he leaned down to hover just slightly over Nitori in order to lick up the boy’s mess. Nitori let out a sound of surprise but showed no signs of stopping Sousuke, so he continued to lap up the bitter liquid until Nitori was completely clean of any cum. 

Now that they were finished, Nitori stood up, getting ready to clean the rest of their mess, but as he moved to stand, a hand pulled him back down to the bed. 

“Where are you going? I paid for the whole night so I'm going to get my money’s worth.” Money. Not once in the entire time Nitori has had the job, has he forgotten about what he really was, until that moment. He completely forget he was a prostitute, and Nitori blamed the extremely attractive and sexy man in front of him. Nitori enjoyed sex very much, but since it was a part of his job he never craved for it anymore. Sex, usually, was just sex, but that night it was something else entirely. He wanted to have sex with Sousuke again and again. 

“Just give me a couple of minutes and I'll be asking for round two.” Sousuke said. While he recovered from his mindblowing orgasm, he laid back on the bed, and his grip on Nitori’s wrist caused the smaller boy to be pulled back in bed with him. Sousuke pulled Nitori against him as he relaxed with his eyes closed and head completely clear. If Nitori wasn't mistaken, then they were cuddling. He awkwardly looked around the room moving his eyes only. It made him confused. Who was this man? Who so easily disregarded his sexual appeal for something as small as cuddling. He had to work twice as hard as most of the other prostitutes to increase his sex appeal and rank in customers, all for this man to cuddle with him? Half of Nitori was extremely offended, and the other half soaked in the affectionate gesture. It went against everything he worked for, but slowly, he warmed up to Sousuke and moved closer to his warmth. 

Nitori looked over his partner, and saw his sleeping face. Round two would have to wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I updated a little early, but I haven't started writing the third chapter so it might be a little longer before I update that one.
> 
> I updated from my phone so there are probably a lot of mistakes that I'll fix later when I have access to a computer. So my apologies on that!
> 
> Comment and tell me what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More into Makoto and Haru's relationship, as well as the introduction to an OC and Kisumi.

The nerves were settling in. Haru was starting to become nervous about meeting Makoto’s family. It would probably be nothing but awkward since he could even communicate with them, and he was more than sure that they didn't know Japanese sign language. If only he hadn't been so selfish in wanting to stay with Makoto longer, he would have been at home in his bed, but there was always the possibility that he’d have been given another client.

Makoto held Haruka's hand as they walked out of the hotel, waving goodbye to Amakata-san. Haruka was dressed in Makoto’s casual red flannel that he said was from his college days. 

Haru was led over to the parking lot to the front of a simple black car. Haru knew that Makoto had money, and he was a bit nervous to experience his boyfriend’s wealth first hand, but the car Makoto unlocked was pretty simple. The interior was clean and the car freshener hanging on the rear view mirror gave off a clean lemony scent. As they settled in, Makoto kept one hand on the wheel while his other reached over to intertwine his fingers with Haru’s.

“Everyone’s excited to meet you. You don’t need to worry about a thing. I’ll translate for you if you have anything to say.” Makoto stopped his talking as he eyed a couple police cars on the side of the road leading to the main city. The sight of them made Makoto frown, which in turn made Haruka uneasy. He didn’t want Makoto to feel uncomfortable being with him. It was incidents like these that reminded Haruka that he was a prostitute and as long as he was, he would never have the normal relationship that he knew Makoto wanted. They both glanced at each other. Makoto just squeezed Haru’s hand while he smiled his signature one thousand watt smile. Even though it was small, the reassurance made Haru’s worries start to dissipate. 

Haru turned his attention to the passing houses outside. He watched as Makoto drove into a small, quaint neighborhood that reminded him of the house he lived in as a kid with his grandmother. It was nowhere near the big extravagant place he imagined. 

“Haru, we’re here.” Makoto softly spoke, but looking over to Haru, he realized he was off in his own world again. “Haru?” He spoke a little bit louder, and Haru snapped back to the moment. 

“Are you worried?” Haru just ignored his gaze which confirmed Makoto’s suspicions. “You shouldn’t be. They’ll adore you. I adore you, and that’s all that matters right?” Makoto turned off the car and stepped out, detaching his hand from Haru’s. As Haru got out as well, he saw Makoto waiting at the head of the car with his hand outstretched for Haru to take again. Together they walked up to an average sized house. Makoto didn’t even knock, but instead opened the door and walked inside. They could both sense the smell of something cooking, and somewhere deeper in the house there were kids laughing. The house was incredibly warm. Anyone that walked in would automatically be almost overwhelmed with the warmth that leaked through every square inch of the home. That’s what it was, Haru realized that it felt like a home, and that’s something that Haru never really got to experienced.

“Mom, we’re here!” There were footsteps and then there was Makoto’s mother appearing from the next room. 

“Makoto, Haru come in! Would you like a drink Haru? Sit down and get comfortable. You’re basically family.” Haru stood by Makoto and tried to hide his blushing face into his boyfriend’s arm. 

“Come on Haru, let’s go say hello to the twins.” Down the hall, the two in question were hiding behind the living room couch and leaned over it to try and catch the first glimpse of Makoto coming from down the hall. 

“Do you see them?” Ren whispered

“I heard he’s coming with his boyfriend.” Makoto choose that time to sneak up behind the whispering pair. 

“Yes, I came with my boyfriend.” Ren and Ran immediately jumped in fright. When they both overcame the shock, they tackled Makoto in a hug. They weren't children anymore so the impact was enough to knock Makoto back onto the floor. 

“Kids get off your brother. You two don't realize that you aren't ten years old anymore.” Makoto’s father said walking into the main room. 

“Hello, Haruka. Sorry about the twins, they’re just very energetic. Were you offered something to drink?” Haruka nodded and gave a tiny smile. 

Looking at Tachibana-San, Haruka realized where Makoto got his height from as well as his sharp jaw line. His mother on the other hand was the one to pass down Makoto’s soft down turned eyes that gave off a strong motherly aura. All in all, Makoto was basically a combination of the two of them. When Haru looked at the twins, he saw that the pair resembled more of their mother. 

“Well, kids It's time for dinner and you don't want to keep your mother waiting.” With that Tachibana-San left the living room. The twins were the next to leave. 

“Thank you for being here with me, Haru.” Makoto kissed Haru’s cheek before he lead him by hand to the dining room where they could hear the twins arguing on who would sit next to Haruka. 

“Stop the fighting! I will be sitting next to Haruka and you guys may sit across from us.” The two Tachibana parents sat at both ends of the large table once they made sure everything was served accordingly. 

“There will be tons of leftovers, so feel free to eat as much as you'd like Haruka.” Haru didn't want to seem glutinous with the amount of food he ate, but it was his first home cooked dinner in years not including the small dinners Amakata made for them all that was hardly filling, so he indulged in the meal while he had the chance.

“Itadakimasu!” The Tachibana family all said before digging in. Haruka just bowed his head to make up his silence. 

Under the table he felt Makoto’s foot brush against his so very softly. The act sent a warmth through Haru.

Makoto’s family were so welcoming that Haru felt like he could cry. If he had only been brought up in a family like this, he wouldn't have to be apart of the hotel, which would not make him feel obliged to stay. If only he could be with Makoto fully and completely. If was a big word, and it caused so much self doubt into Haru. Although, he wouldn't think about all of the ‘Ifs’. It wasn't time to have a mental break down. That was only or when he was back in his room in the hotel while buried into Makoto's arms for comfort. Instead of thinking, Haruka dove into his food which also seemed to please Tachibana-san. Makoto also seemed to enjoy his mother's cooking after going a little while without it. 

After the table was starting to slow down with their eating, the Tachibana parents started making conversation.

“So Makoto, how long have you two been together?” Haru signed something which he got Makoto to translate for him. 

“He says it's been around eight months. It's probably been a little bit longer but seven months is how long we've officially been together.” Ren and Ran listened silently from their seat at the table. They didn't want to interrupt the current conversation.

“We are also happy for you two. Mako’s always been so focused on starting up his business that he let the idea of relationships fall astray. We were worried that he would never settle down.” The sight of Makoto's flushed face made Haruka smile. He would never be tired of Makoto's blushing face, which he saw more often than you would think. Even after the countless times they were passionate with each other, Makoto would still be embarrassed at times causing his face to flush. 

“Mom, Please.” 

“Alright, I'll stop. Now, Haruka, are you up for playing our traditional family game, Pictionary?” Haruka could do with a game or two of Pictionary, that would be easy. It was the fact that he was a filthy sex worker that made him feel guilty in the presence of the wonderful Tachibana family that would be a little harder to deal with.

 

Nobuyuki never expected to be taken to a strip club. He couldn’t stand that the place reeked of cheating partners and disappointed parents. He sat at the bar with his back to the dancers. In the stool next to him, sat the reason he was even in the establishment in the first place. A very flirtatious young man by the name of Kisumi sat besides Nobu. His sex appeal was incredibly lofty that night, although, it was like that every night. It had to be, otherwise, he’d be out of a job. 

“Kisumi, I asked you to help me with my anxiety, not take me to a strip club. I’m too much out of my element here.” He should have expected this when the thought to ask Kisumi for help was first conceived. 

“What are you talking about? This is your element! You need to man up and accept your profession. Sex workers should have just as much dignity and respect as any other worker, and this will help with your anxiety perfectly! First, you need to gain confidence in yourself and your skills, once you’re confident in yourself, that anxiety should flush right out.” 

“Okay, well what are we doing here then?” It made no sense why they had to be at a strip club.

“Because once you see the lazy strippers, you’ll feel better in your own seduction skills. Now let us grab ourselves some beers and enjoy the show. Before they got up, a hand was placed on Kisumi’s shoulder. 

“You’re a pretty, little thing, how much do ya charge?” The man probably only meant it as a sick joke because he was inept at actually giving a compliment, but Kisumi replied swiftly with, “Two Hundred an hour and four hundred for the entire night.” The man’s expression froze, he wasn’t expecting Kisumi to actually be a prostitute, but that’s the kind of things that sex workers dealt with. 

“I’m not working tonight, Hot stuff, but here’s my card.” Nobu watched as Kisumi passed what looked like a business card to the man. They didn’t get business cards, so that had to mean that Kisumi made them himself. Kisumi excused himself from the man’s presence and took Nobu’s hand leading him to the stage. There was only a warm up performer, but she quickly left when the lights dimmed. 

“Please excuse the brief wait for our headliner tonight who will be out in five minutes. Thank you and enjoy the rest of your night.” Kisumi scoffed for reasons Nobu wasn't entirely sure of, but they waited nonetheless. 

“Oh, Nobu, I forgot to tell you, the other night one of my customers was into feet! He had a foot fetish! It was the most disgusting thing to ever happen to me. For a good fifteen minutes, all he did was lick and kiss me feet! It took everything in my to not kick him in the face.” Kisumi snuck a peek over at Nobu and saw him cracking a smile. Nobu had been so sad, and it hurt Kisumi to see his friend that way. The whole night was part of Kisumi’s plan to cheer Nobu up, and it had started to work.

An assortment of colored lights hit the stage in different spots, and one giant spotlight was focused on the middle of the stage. The crowd around the stage all cheered loudly for the dancer that stepped into the spotlight. Unlike all the other dancers Nobu saw this one was male. The pole that he stepped up to was so shiny that Nobu would be able to see his reflection if he was close enough. 

A slow sultry song started playing overhead and the dancer mounted his pole. Kisumi watched skeptically as the unnamed dancer lifted himself with nothing but sheer upper body strength until he was upside down. Kisumi’s skepticism started to fade. His cocky smile deflated and he stared mesmerized by the performance. The man on stage spread his legs in a split in the air, using his arm to hook himself in place and spin incredibly quick around the pole. The music started to speed up just slightly. As he was still upside down, the dancer used just his thighs to slink himself up the pole before breaking out into a move where he bent this legs backwards, back arched into a perfect arch so his body basically looked like the letter ‘O’. 

Nobu looked over to Kisumi who was completely engrossed in the show. Kisumi’s idea was bullshit. Being in the club just made Nobuyuki feel even worse about himself, but Kisumi didn’t mean any harm. Nobu could tell that Kisumi wasn’t expecting the dancers to be so talented. 

Around them, people tossed dollar bill after dollar bill onto the stage. The song slowly approached it’s end and the dancer finished their performance by holding onto the pole with his arms, his body completely straight out in the air, solid, and moved his legs to look like he was walking on air. It completely defied physics, but the dancer was flawless in every move. The music stopped and the dancer let himself down. He bowed once to the crowd who was absolutely wild. He collected as many bills as he could before fleeing the stage. A different group of men then walked onto the stage with brooms and dust pans, where they swept up all the other bills that the dancer missed and then disappeared as well.

“Nobu, did you see that? I don’t know who that was but he was amazing! He could probably squash my head with only his thighs!” Kisumi went on about the dancer, but Nobu stopped paying attention because he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket.

“Kisumi, it’s Amakata-san. She says she needs us back at the hotel now. They’re short staffed.” Kisumi paused and looked a little dejected but nodded his head. The two made their way towards to exit and Kisumi talked a mile a minute about the dancer they just finished seeing, and whether or not that guy from earlier was still around. 

 

Haruka and Makoto lay in bed back at the hotel. They don't say anything, but just stared into each other's eyes. It was a little warm in the room, and Haru hoped that Makoto didn't mind too much about his sweaty legs as they were intertwined with Makoto’s. They both took a moment to just be in each other's presence. No kissing, no talking, not even moving. Just enjoying each other. Haru lived for those moments with Makoto. 

It could have been hours later when Makoto finally spoke, although it was only minutes rather. Makoto drew Haru closer to him. 

“Haru, Thank you for tonight. For coming with me to visit my family, and right now. Just, for everything.” Haruka understood what Makoto was saying, because more than often, he felt the same way about Makoto. Like he needed to constantly thank him for all the amazing things he did. 

“I want to be with you, Haru.” Haruka knew what this meant. It was their way of saying, ‘I love you’ that hit them both a little deeper than when they actually said the real words.   
“I want to be with you too.” It was moments like that that made Haruka perfectly content with his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys, it feels like it's been a while but it really hasn't been that long. 
> 
> So I figured in order to keep you guys interested in the story as well as myself interested in continuing to write the story, I'll update within two weeks of my last update and sometimes even less. 
> 
> This chapter is a little bit shorter than the last two, but it's also not that short because it takes up five pages on Google Docs. It's marked at 2629 words. I'll try to make every chapter around 3000 words.
> 
> Please enjoy this! Comments would be very much appreciated. tell me what you guys think.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys all get a rude awakening.

Amakata ran through the hall at light speed knocking on every single door like a madwoman before running over to the next. Once she covered the whole floor she started over again except she stayed at Haru’s door. 

“Makoto?! Haru? Get up!” A couple faces down the hall peaked out of their doors. One of them being Nagisa.

“Amakata-San, what's wrong?” 

“This is code red.” Nagisa’s eyes widened the most they could in frozen shock. Rei also peaked his head out the door looking a bit disheveled. 

Amakata’s attention snapped back to Haru’s door as it opened. Makoto stood there in his underwear with tired eyes. 

“You have to get out, Makoto, the police are here. Don't worry about us we know what to do!” She had to get that out of the way now because she knew he’d want to stay and protect Haruka, but to her surprise, Makoto gasped, and turned fleeing back into the room. He grabbed all of his clothes quickly putting them on. Haru watched worriedly. He overheard the conversation and prepared to carry out their code red procedure, but only this time, it wasn't a drill. The most Haruka could do for Makoto was grab the rest of his things and quickly pass his possessions off to him as soon as he was done getting dressed so he could scram. 

Makoto knew this was capable of happening, but he never really thought of it becoming reality. He couldn't get caught here. He had his business to think of. It was doing so well and a scandal is the last thing that it's reputation needed.

“Haru, I'll call you tonight. Be safe. I love you.” With that, Makoto ran down the hall going the opposite direction of the main entrance over to the emergency exit in the back. 

Haru only realized when he was gone that Makoto said he would call him that night. He did not stop to think that even if he did call Haruka, he wouldn't be able to talk.

But Haru pushed all thoughts about Makoto to the side for the moment. Makoto would get out fine, now Haru just had to protect his home. Gou came down the hall in her pajamas holding a little girl in her arms. The little girl jumped down at the sight of Nagisa and ran into his arms.” 

Nitori and Nobuyuki arrived next with a couple more boys behind them. 

“Where’s Kisumi?” Amakata asked no one in general. 

“He stayed out last night. He’s not back yet.” Nobu said looking both worried and relieved. Kisumi is okay at keeping his mouth shut, and even better at acting, but he if anyone were to give them away it would be him. He carried the attitude of a prostitute that anyone would be able to spot. 

“Ok, you guys know the drill. Oh no, there's Rei. Um…” She looked a little lost on how to debrief Rei on their code red drill as fast as possible. “Nagisa, explain the basics to him and get in your positions. Everyone get in your positions!” At that, everyone ran off to fill in their place.

“So what’s happening?” Rei ask Nagisa. He’s distracted by the little girl in Nagisa’s arms.

“We all do our best to make this look like a regular hotel. Gou-chan is absolutely amazing at keeping all our documents well organized as well as secret. As long as they have no solid evidence, then we are in the clear. This happened one other time when this place first opened, but they couldn’t really prove anything. Ever since then we just improved,” Nagisa adjusted the little girl on his hip and led Rei over to another staircase, except it lead to another floor. “Everyone has a cover up job so that we all seem like regular employees. Now, since you have an actual job that doesn’t involve getting paid money for sex, just do what you’d normally do and you’ll be fine. You have nothing to hide.” The two of them plus the girl walked upstairs to the third floor. 

“And what is up here?” Rei asked curiously.

“More rooms. Sometimes we charge for people to stay in them like a normal hotel. The extra money comes in handy. Up here is also where we keep the daycare and Gou’s room. Your room will also be up here.”

“Wait- my room? I will assure you that I have a very comfortable apartment of my own and will not be residing here, only working along-side you… Well not along-side you, but just with you… Not with you, but in the same establishment with you where we work two different jobs-”

“It’s okay, Rei-chan, I get it.” The girl in Nagisa’s arms looked up and babbled something incoherently. Nagisa looked down at her with a smile and cooed at her. 

“Did you think I was talking to you, Mei-chan? You’re names kind of sound similar, huh? Rei-chan, this is my daughter, Meiko, Mei-chan for short.” Looking at the little girl, Rei was taken aback. She was his daughter? The whole time, Rei thought she was Gou’s daughter. He didn’t want to be rude so Rei kept from asking any questions about Mei. 

“So this is the daycare!” Nagisa opened a pair of doors at the end of the hall on the third floor, it looked a little too clean in Rei’s opinion. It was like it didn’t see too many kids too often. Which was probably true. Mei was most likely the only kid to step foot inside of it ever. 

“So then this is your cover up?” Rei asked, to which Nagisa nodded to. 

“Yup! And you have your own actual job in the lobby. You should hurry down there. I have the feeling you’ll help stabilize everything.” Rei just nodded once before walking backwards a few steps still looking at Nagisa who stood at the door of the nursery staring back at Rei. They had a couple brief seconds of eye contact before Rei turned around to find the stairs again. 

Rei didn’t exactly know what to do now. He paid to be with a prostitute for the night, but just ended up being charmed by the boy when they talked for a large portion of the night. He didn’t know what to do because he had fun talking with Nagisa. He wouldn’t mind doing it again, but he wasn’t going to buy Nagisa’s time when Nagisa obviously had more important things to do like look after his daughter. Where does he go from there and how does he tell Nagisa that he would want to talk with him more sometime? The night had been fine after Rei got used to the fact that he was actually dealing with a prostitute, and no, he did not have to sleep with him if he didn’t want to. After that initial shock was over, they got along just fine, falling asleep sometime around two in the morning. Then the morning came and Nagisa introduced Mei-chan. After that it seemed like things froze between them. It didn’t take a scientist like Rei long to realize that things were tense. Maybe Nagisa didn’t want to talk to Rei anymore now that he wasn’t getting paid, and if that’s what Nagisa wanted then Rei would deal with it. 

Rei bumped into someone that rounded the corner to walk up the stairs. He was large with a very broad chest and a couple inches taller than Rei. It was only after Rei looked at his main facial features that he realized that the taller man was wearing a police uniform.

“Who are you? What is your name?” Rei felt intimidated but he had nothing to hide.

“Ryugazaki Rei. I am the accountant manager here.” Instead of going upstairs like it looked like he was when Rei bumped into him, the man followed Rei as he made his way to the lobby. The only ones that Rei could see clearly where Gou, Amakata and one boy who had dark hair that shaded his blue eyes. 

“Oh Rei! You’re just in time. I have our current expenditure and previous budget files, now I need you to create a new monthly budget and I need you to incorporate a separate budget with Haru for only kitchen supplies.” She looked calm despite the fact that there were three cops in the lobby, with more probably all scattered around the Hotel. Rei nodded in affirmation, he accepted the files and got straight to work. The dark haired boy named Haru silently followed him behind the front desk where a very unorganized desk sat with a dusty, yet modern computer. 

Rei saw Haru grab a random piece of paper and scribble on it. Haru lifted the paper, handing it to Rei for him to read. 

“You’re mute? Okay, well taking into consideration your disability, that hopefully shouldn’t be too difficult. What would be best is to write down a list of the venders you buy your supplies for as well as the absolute necessities needed for the kitchen. If it’s not too much trouble, also write down the basis for ingredients you usually purchase from the specified venders.” While Haru did that, Rei started by gathering all of the previous files and organizing them by date. The whole time, Rei felt the eyes of the one police officer that he bumped into on his back. Thankfully, all they did was stand in the lobby and keep their eyes on Rei, and Amakata. It didn’t seem like they really had a plan, all they did was take the names of everyone in the hotel and made sure there weren’t any underage kids that would arise questions. 

Some time later, when Haru had finished his list and taken off, Gou walked over to Rei and sat by him. 

“Don’t worry about the police, they have no evidence, and don’t really have another reason to stay, in just ten minutes, it will be considered loitering and we can ask them to leave.” Rei let out a relieved sigh. “And one of those officers over there is my brother, he was here last night with one of our boys, his partner was also here last night. They would never sell us out.” Rei felt extremely relieved. Even though he wasn’t the one that commit any illegal acts, he still worried for the Hotel he had just started working for. 

Gou was right when she said that they really needed financial help. He was surprised they were still open for business. If you could even call it that. Looking through the records, Rei saw that they spent a majority of their intake on money went towards renovations and improvements. Looking around, it was a very nice hotel, but it looked like it would have to come down to staying in business or improving the hotel. 

 

Nitori’s cover up job came with an option of two uniforms. Either plain black slacks with a white collared shirt or a black and white dress with a red bow and matching colored shoes. It all depended on her gender for the day. Today, she chose the dress. Being a fake maid wasn’t hard, and she hardly got to wear the uniform unless a customer requested it of her, so the days she did wear it were fun. She’s dance and twirls around in circles, occasionally wiping down a window or two here and there. She was actually a pretty messy and disorganized person so her cover up was quite ironic, but she would do it if it meant keeping them all out of jail. 

After getting dressed in her uniform she headed down to the lobby where the supply closet was located. She knew that there were cops in the building she just didn’t expect to see one particular man. Nitori watched as his eyes widened, her own eyes probably mirrored Sousuke’s. She forgot she was wearing a dress for a moment until she realized that the dress was probably why Sousuke was so surprised. Nitori on the other hand couldn’t believe that the man she was paid to have sex was a policeman. Oh no it was all Nitori’s fault. The man was probably there to investigate undercover and he caught Nitori in the act. There was no way to get around it no matter how good of a cover up that the hotel may have had. 

Another police officer was on Nitori in a flash and he breathed down her neck.

“What’s your name, and what are you doing here?” Nitori pulled on the best poker face he could and tried not to let his nervousness show.

“Nitori Aiichirou. I work here as the housekeeper.” The officer still must not have been convinced because he continued to ask questions.

“How old are you?”

“Twenty three.” As Nitori replied, she made sure to keep eye contact with Sousuke, giving him her most innocent look that had customers of all ages swooning. 

“Can I see some ID?” NItori sighed but nodded moving her attention to behind the counter where a man he didn’t know sat organizing through all their financial papers. Nitori remembered she once tried to organize it all out giving accounting a try, but it all ended up being a bigger mess than when she started. 

Nitori entered the employee room that was located behind the the front desk to where all the workers lockers were. All the boys tried their hardest to keep anything with an abundance of value out of their rooms because of the chance of being robbed by a customer, although it was very uncommon in the late. Nitori’s purse and wallet as well as some other important things were stored in her locker which she unlocked and retrieved her ID turning back towards the lobby to hand over to the awaiting officer. 

“Here you go officer.” She said handing it over. The man looked over the ID quickly before sneering and handing it back where Nitori tucked it into her pocket.

Gou appeared from behind the front desk and stepped up to the officer not looking intimidated in the slightest. 

“I’m sorry, but if you guys have nothing else to ‘investigate’ then we’re gonna have to ask you to leave, it’s now considered loitering.” They almost made it. Until they heard a noise come from the stairs. They all watched as Meiko came running from the stair hall. The little four year old had just discovered the art of stairs and was always trying to escape to them whenever she could. Nitori knew this wouldn’t be good. 

“Who’s child is this?” The main officer walked over to Mei and picked her up in his arms. Nitori watched as the new accountant stood up and took Mei from the man’s arms.

“She’s my daughter!” He spoke pretty confidently for being a liar, in Nitori’s opinion. 

There came another noise from the stairs except this time, it was Nagisa. 

“Mei-chan! There you are! You know I don’t like you running away from me like that! 

“And who are you?” The man spoke up again.

“Oh, I'm her father.” Nagisa said proudly. The officer raised one eyebrow and looked between both Rei and Nagisa. 

“You’re both the fathers? Well you two are doing a pretty terrible job at keeping an eye on her.” Nagisa looked over to Rei shocked but played along. “And what is your name?” The question directed to Nagisa. 

“Hazuki Nagisa. I run the daycare here.” The officer stifled a laugh at the answer. A babysitter that couldn’t keep track of their kids were pretty comical to him. 

“Well, you know we are investigating a case for prostitution here right? That child is extremely underage and child prostitution has become quite notorious in these parts of Tokyo. I’m afraid we will have to investigate further on this case with the new possible crimes that have come up.” Nagisa looked absolutely furious. 

“What are you implying that I make my daughter do?! You are disgusting! You have no right to just accuse use of this out of the blue!” Nagisa continued yelling angrily as Rei directed him and Mei back up the stairs. 

The officer looked to Amakata and Gou who also didn’t look very happy at the accusations they were receiving.”

“You are not a customer so you must leave now.” Gou said with her arms crossed and eyebrows drawn. 

“Not so fast. I will have my best two officers be staying here temporarily as guest. So please get them checked in and situated as quickly as possible. I have to go back to the station though. You two will be seeing a lot more of me.” He handed Gou a business card before leaving the building. The card read: ‘Mikoshiba Seijuro; Chief Superintendent of Tokyo prefecture police department.’ Gou just scoffed throwing the card to the side. 

Amakata looked up towards the left over officers, Sousuke and Rin. “Come on, let’s get you two an actual room.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys have no idea how much fun I'm having writing this. If any of you are concerned, DO NOT WORRY. THERE WILL NOT BE ANY CHILD PORN IN THIS WORK OF FICTION. I have done research on prostitution in Japan and most prefectures of Japan have the age of consent at 13 years old (eww), but in Tokyo it's set at 17 because of the "Youth Protection Law"
> 
> Please comment and tell me what you think! I got this chapter out pretty fast, didn't I? Well I just hope you guys enjoy it! 
> 
> This chapter reached 2,847 words.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the Ups, there will always be Downs.

“Take two in giving Nobu a higher self confidence!” Nobu laid back in his bed, while he watched Kisuni paced back and forth at the foot of the bed. 

“So when is it during sexy times that you start to feel uncomfortable?”Nobu didn't want to embarrass himself, but he was tired of being a broken prostitute. What’s the good in being a prostitute if he couldn't even do his one and only job? 

“As soon as my clothes are taken off.” 

“Does it help if they take their clothes off first?” Nobu shrugged completely hopeless. He had no idea, he never kept track of his sex stats since he was too always too busy freaking out. Without any warning, Kisumi took his shirt off.

“What are you doing?!” He asked Kisumi.

“Well are you uncomfortable with me right now?” 

“No, I don't think so…”

“Well what about now?” Kisumi’s pants went next leaving him in his briefs that hugged a certain area rather tightly.

“Umm, I think I'm okay.” Nobu saw Kisumi get ready to take off his final layer but stopped him before he could.

“Now stop right there, Kisumi” He knew Kisumi was used to showing people his junk, but did Nobu really want to see it himself?

“No, we’re doing good. Maybe it’ll help if you're around a naked body. Once you're on the same level with your client, you're equals. Both equally vulnerable.” That's when Nobu realized he felt fine. No erratic breathing patterns, no chills crawling up his back like normal, no signs of the panic attack that would usually attack him at full force. He wasn't bothered by Kisumi’s practically naked body. 

“I don't think I'm comfortable around naked bodies, it's just that I'm comfortable around you.” Kisumi’s expression changed. He dropped his pensive puppy look and grew serious. 

“That's just it then.” Kisumi approached Nobu and peaked off his shirt. “Go ahead and stop me as soon as you start to feel panicked.” 

“I'm feeling panicked now! What are you doing?”

“Helping you. You just have to trust me on this one.” Nobu still looked skeptical but let Kisumi go on in taking off his clothes. Soon they were both in their boxers. Kisumi just fell back onto the bed and fanned himself out. He didn't make any advances towards Nobu and waited for him to make the first move. Nobu didn't know what to do so he just straddled Kisumi who just laid back and let Nobu take control. He wasn't sure he wanted to even lead since he was more of the submissive type, but he was anxiety free from his place above Kisumi, so he went with it. He grounded against Kisumi’s pelvis and was rewarded with sparks of pleasure running through his lower half. Their boxers were still on, but it only made the situation all the more steamy. Kisumi was starting to show a growing bulge through his briefs, and thrusted his hips up to get more friction against his boner. Their underwear slowly inched down their thighs as Nobu was able to get both pairs off at the same time. Kisumi was fully erect, while Nobu was only at about half mast. Kisumi turned to the side dresser to receive something. Nobu thought it’d be condoms and lube but instead he takes out two pairs of fluffy handcuffs. 

“Tie up my hands to the bed.” Nobu took them and did as Kisumi asked. It wasn't until after he had tied up Kisumi's hands that he was in full control. He was too awkward to be in control, he wondered what Kisumi was even thinking. He seemed to have something up his sleeve though. 

“Grab the lube and condoms. Prep us and then ride me.” Nobu wasn't even thinking about his previous sex screw ups as he was too excited to finally get some action other than his hand. He wanted sex, there was no doubt about that, but he just couldn't anymore. It was like he was defective. Although his obvious boner proved otherwise. He wasn't as defective as he thought, and he wasn't bothered by the fact that he was having sex with his best friend. 

Smiling a little to himself, Nobu ripped the condom open with his teeth and paused for a moment. He wondered if he could still put a condom on someone with only his mouth. He figured it wouldn't hurt and placed the condom over his lips and very lightly held it securely with his teeth. He went down on Kisumi's dick, placing the condom on his dripping tip and guiding it with his lips down the shaft. He wasn't as good as he used to be, and it took him a little bit longer, but he managed well without tearing the condom or screwing anything else up. Overall, he was pretty satisfied with his work. 

“Woah, Nobu, that was hot, you have got to teach me to do that someday.” Nobu just rolled his eyes and focused on getting lube to coat his fingers as well as Kisumi’s sheathed erection. 

“Take your time preparing yourself, I'll just lay back and watch the show.” Kisumi said with a cocky smirk. Nobu turned away from Kisumi purposefully with his own little smirk as he prepared himself for what was to come. Nobu didn’t actually enjoy the preparing part. Something about sticking his fingers up his ass made him uncomfortable. Although in his industry, uncomfortable was practically nonexistent. 

“Okay I’m ready.” Kisumi just nodded as he was completely relaxed back on the bed. Nobu lowered himself onto Kisumi’s dick and immediately started to bounce up and down. 

“Woah, you should let yourself adjust. I’m not exactly small.” Nobu didn’t want to slow down, he wanted to get Kisumi off and then get off himself. Off of Kisumi’s dick that is. “I want you to enjoy this too.” Kisumi wasn’t panicking, but he wasn’t enjoying himself exactly either. “Alright, that’s enough.” Kisumi sat up now and held Nobu down. “Get off, this isn’t working.” Nobu complied, but was left feeling as inadequate as he did before. “We’ll have to try something else.” Kisumi reached for the lube and spread some on his fingers. That’s when he started stretching out his own hole. 

“What’re you doing?” 

“What does it look like? You’re gonna top. You’re obviously uncomfortable with being a bottom. If this doesn’t work then we’ll stop and I won’t try and help you anymore.” Nobu was clueless about what to do, if he couldn’t overcome his silly little fear then Amakata wouldn’t need him anymore, and if she didn’t need him anymore then he’d have no where. 

Nobu slowly entered the tip of his cock into Kisumi. 

“My prostate is at a forty-five degree angle about three inches in.” Nobu wasn’t sure how to get to that forty five degree angle, and it was a bit hard to concentrate while being squeezed by Kisumi. 

“Wow, that was fast, j-just keep hitting that part.” Nobu saw that Kisumi was playing with his nipples and withering in on himself. “W-why didn’t you tell me that you were such a good top? We should have done this sooner. Wait, that’s too much, you should remember that deeper do-doesn’t always mean better. No matter how much porn stars ask for you to go deeper, they’re lying. Wow, Nobu, you feel so good. Right there! Yes, consistent firm thrust. i swear to god i’m gonna come,” Nobu was seeing stars himself. Kisumi’s light moans were doing things to his body. “Nobu, pull my hair.” nobu reached his fingers up to Kisumi’s light curls and took a moment to enjoy how soft his hair was. All the discomfort in him was gone. He was completely enjoying himself. So much that a smile was plastered on his face. He gave three tugs to Kisumi’s hair. Each tug a little harder than the next, and then Kisumi was coming. Nobu hadn’t realized that while he was fucking Kisumi’s ass, Kisumi was fucking his own hand. His walls clenched around Nobu’s dick, but he just couldn’t quite reach that ecstasy he was reaching for. 

“Come here, let me finish you off.” Kisumi didn’t wait for Nobu, and instead dove straight for Nobu’s dick as soon as he pulled out. He discarded the condom on Nobu’s dick before giving it soft kitty kicks. With one hand, Kisumi massaged Nobu’s swelled balls and sucked on the tip of his dick like an ice cream come. Nobu felt like he couldn’t breath, but in a good way. He finally got what he wanted and burst streams of cum into Kisumi’s mouth. He didn’t seem opposed to it though, and swallowed every last drop. 

After a minute of getting their breaths back. Kisumi looked over to Nobu and said, “Well it looks like we found out what was causing all your anxiety.”

 

Once Captain Mikoshiba left, the hotel Amakata let out the biggest sigh of relief. 

“Ai can you please get me a glass of water? I need to take a breather for a moment while I get over what just happened.” Ai obliged quickly. Running off to get the water. Amakata smiled as she watched her go. She was still costumed up in her maid dress. She didn't know how much Mikoshiba would look into their business. They may have had a cover up, but there was only so much that it could cover up. She couldn't stop their regular clients from visiting, because they needed the money, but they couldn't run like normal and have Mikoshiba bust them, either. She needed a break, that was for sure, she just needed someone to take her post for the time being.

“I have your water, Amakata-San.” She looked over to Nitori and thought for a moment. Her thoughts were drawn to a spot right behind Nitori. The picture frame on the wall was crooked. Off by the slightest of degrees, but looking at the crooked frame, she had no motivation to actually get up and fix it, or speak up about the small burden. The picture frame was much like her business, there for appearances, and thrown off by the smallest margin. She could obviously just adjust the frame, but if it wasn't paid the utmost attention too, it would soon just fall right back out of place. 

“Amakata-San, are you feeling alright?” Taking her head from out of the clouds and back to the real world, she was faced with Nitori, literally. The girl was centimeters away, looking at her in concern and waving her hand back and forth in front of Amakata’s gaze. 

“I could use a break. Do you think you can watch the desk for me?” Nitori nodded positively, but she still looked concerned.

“Thank you.” Amakata stood up from her chair and walked past the crooked frame not bothering to fix it on her way out of the lobby.

 

Nitori was left in the lobby to watch over the front desk on his own. With Amakata gone, and the incident from earlier still fresh in everyone’s mind, the hotel seemed incredibly tense. It was late morning, nearing towards afternoon. The sun was peaking it’s way into the windows, warming up the room quickly. 

Nitori looked down at her dress, and started thinking about changing into her shirt and pants instead. She hated the way that her gender was so bipolar deciding to change at random times during any day. She couldn’t leave the front desk though, so he was forced to stay in his dress for the time being. 

He. 

His boredom got the best of him and he was just about to call Sousuke down to come entertain him when the lobby door opened letting in bright beams of light. The man was all dark stubble and teeth. His eyes wrinkled in the corners the more he exposed his teeth in a smile. 

It came faster than light itself. He was transported to a dark supply closet. It was not meant to hold a person much less two, the handles of mops and brooms dug into about three different spots in his back. The air was dank and stale with the smell of different cleaner products. He had been in there for what felt like so long that he was starting to differentiate the cleaners from each other. 

Bleach.

His nose was runny and red, and his eyes probably matched just as much, if not, even more. It was only a matter of time before the door was opened again and the grueling process repeated who knows how many more times before he was left alone to go home for the night. 

Ammonia. 

And he was right, the door opened and the next man came in. He shoved Nitori farther into a closet that had no room to spare. The mop digged more into his back and the chemicals made him feel sick. The sound of the countless men’s zippers made Nitori more sick than the chemicals did.

Lauramine Oxide.

He didn’t want to do it anymore. He thought that if he passed out, Miyagi-san would let him off easy for the night. Although, if he fell asleep, there would most likely just be more men. He would close his eyes and-

Ethanolamine.

He was transported back, forced to face the man in front of him. 

“Hello, I’d like to see the slaves to choose from.” Nitori made sure to keep calm and collected while facing the man that quite possibly ruined his life, but also taught him how to do what he did at the hotel. 

“No of the boys here are ‘slaves’, there are many request clients are allowed to make of the boy they accept, but i’m afraid you’re not a client with us, and will never be, so i’ll have to ask you to leave.” Nitori’s words did not please Miyagi, in fact, they just made his blood boil over the top.

“You’re a little whore aren’t you? You’ll get me a whore to fuck, or i’ll just have to take you myself, right here, on his desk.” The man leered in the most bitter of way, but the more the piece of garbage talked, the stronger Nitori felt. He would not let the man anywhere near his family. 

“I’m denying your service here. If you don’t leave, I will be forced to call security.” He wondered if Sousuke and Rin would act as security guards, there really was only one way to find out. Nitori knew the vile vulture wouldn’t leave on his own, so he picked up the phone and started dialing the number to Sousuke’s room. 

“You’re just bluffing. This house of sluts wouldn’t have security, that’s too risky.” He listened to the phone ring, and his facade started to crumble with each ring that went unanswered.

“Hello?” Nitori sighed as he heard the voice on the line.

“Hello, Sousuke, this is Nitori from the front desk. Please come down and help me escort a man out of the hotel. Thank you very much.” He hung up and hoped that the hidden urgency in his voice was apparent to Sousuke, enough so that he would get the hint and come down quickly. In the meantime, he waited quietly and made direct eye contact with Miyagi watching his every move and not letting any him move a fraction unattended. He didn’t back down. 

“I’ll say, Nitori, you haven’t only gotten sexier, you’ve gotten more brave. The little kid that I knew years ago wouldn’t be giving me the amount of disrespect you are right now. You shouldn’t make eye contact with your elders.” He didn’t get another word in before they saw a very sleepy Sousuke walking down the stairs in pajama pants and a small undershirt. 

“I’ll be back. Wait for me. You and all the other whores will never see it coming.” He didn’t need to take another look at Sousuke’s practically naked chest to get the hint. Nitori waited for the door to close behind the pig before letting out a sigh of relief and slowly sliding to the floor while catching his breath. Above him, he could see Sousuke looking down at him with concern but that wasn’t what he was concerned with the most. Nitroi swore he could smell bleach. 

 

Haru laid in bed that night. Makoto’s once warm side of the bed now laid cold. Of course he could still smell Makoto on the pillows and sheets, but if anything, it made him feel even more alone. He lifted his head out of his own personal melancholy cloud when he heard a noise coming from his nightstand drawer. 

Opening it he found the phone Makoto bought him months before. If Haru recalled correctly, Makoto had said it was for emergencies. Haru hadn’t even touched it more than four times. One of which was to put it in the drawer. The phone glowed in Haru’s hands, with one name addressed on the brightly lit screen: ‘Makoto.’ A little skeptical, Haru answered the phone. 

“Haru? Is that you? I know this isn’t the ideal way to speak, so just listen, okay? Until the police investigation dies down, I can’t go back there. I have to lay low of that place. If I was caught there, all my hard work would have been for nothing. My business would die. It;s just until everything goes back to normal, and even just calling you to tell you is risky. I don’t know if I’ll be able to call you again, but I’ll try. Don’t you worry about anything. I’m still here. I want to be you you, Haruka. You mean everything to me.” Haru didn’t know what to think. ‘Apparently, your business means more to you.’ Haru wished he could say. Wished he could speak so he could tell Makoto. Although he was just hurt. He wanted Makoto back.

“Haru, I love you. I’m going to hang up now. Just remember while i’m not there, I love you.” The line went dead, and Haru dropped the phone. He wanted nothing more than to hurl the phone into the wall, but not when there was a chance that he would call again. So he just fell back into his position in bed, burying himself under the extra blanket that Makoto had bought for him so he wouldn’t be so cold. 

He thought back to the previous night. It was only the night before that Makoto had taken him to his home. His family home where Haru had never felt more at home. The warm loving feeling that surrounded him in that house was absent now. He felt farther away from that feeling more than ever in that moment. 

While in his little nest of blankets, he heard a phone ring. Haru dove off of his bed to reach for the phone he had flung minutes before. When he picked the phone up off of the floor, it was silent. It wasn’t the source of the ringing. Instead the source was the landline that sat on his bed side table. Amakata was calling him. Haru hadn’t heard the phone ring in over a year. He picked it up and just listened to the voice on the other line. 

“Haru, I have a customer for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow it took a lot longer than I thought to get this chapter out, but all I can say is that I have a life outside of writing and will get the next chapter out faster.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some thoughts are a brewing. 
> 
> Apologies are at the end.

Chapter 6

Haru laid stock still in bed. He stared at the phone he had just hung up in confusion. Amakata said he had a customer. He hadn’t had a real customer in what felt like forever. It was only ever Makoto. He almost forgot what to do in this kind of situation. He was so used to pleasing Makoto that he never even thought of the possibility of other people in the slightest. His time with Makoto was the most pleasing time he’s ever had in bed. Makoto knew him inside and out. He knew that Haruka didn’t like penetration. He 

knew how to make Haruka cum in two hundred ways. They had a connection that Haruka didn't realize until the moment at Makoto’s families house the night before. That was pushing it, he had only just realized the fact in the last five minutes. He didn't want to sleep with anyone besides Makoto. He was being stubborn and HE HADN’T REALIZED IT. He must have been torturing Makoto, by making him pay for each moment with him. Haruka couldn't think about it now, or he’d break down. He had a customer to please. 

With other customers, it was his job to make sure that they were taken care of. It was very rare that any of them actually wanted to please Haruka in return. 

Thinking back to procedure, he would get ready for whoever came up to his room, spreading himself on the bed, making him look ravishable, but he just didn’t feel up to it. The person here for him would probably knock on his door any minute. The knock on his door didn’t startle him. He knew what was coming, he just didn’t know if he was up for it. He should have asked Amakata for the night off. Or maybe the week. Or maybe until Makoto came back. The realization came to him slower than it should have. Almost a year too slow. 

The door to his room opened and a man walked in. He’s seen this man before. He’s slept with him before. And even though he wasn’t the worst person Haruka could have got, he still wasn’t Makoto. 

“Hey, Haruka. Remember me?” He didn't remember the red head whose hair was a bloody sunset. He had only slept with him a handful of times, one of which he escaped having to be bottom because the man had cum too fast. He could only wish that the same would happen again. 

The man went to Haruka’s bed side table and shuffled around through the drawer. He looked like he owned the place. Haruka didn’t like the way he made himself feel at home. Only two sets of hands were allowed to go through the drawers freely. 

“I got this don’t worry. I remember where the condoms and lube are.” Haruka’s heart sunk. It sounded a lot like Haruka would have to shut up and deal with being bottom. He watched rin closely, making sure he didn’t see anything he shouldn't. Rin found a box of condoms and slammed the drawer shut. It was the box of condoms Makoto bought for himself, because he didn’t mean to brag, but the boxes they provided at the hotel didn’t fit him as comfortably. 

Rin opened the box and took out a condom. He seemed to ignore the big ‘XL’ printed on the front. It angered Haruka to see him going through the box that was only reserved for Makoto. Before he could think about his actions, he snached the box out of Rin’s hands and placed it back in the drawer. Rin looked confused but went ahead with the packet already in his hands. He brought it up to his sharp teeth to tear open, but Haruka wouldn’t have it and took it from Rin before he could open it. Instead he went for the box of assorted condoms placed under his bed and grabbed a box of regular condoms throwing them to Rin a little too roughly. 

He saw a flames crackle in Rin’s eyes. Haruka was suddenly afraid he had angered his customer. He didn’t have words so he couldn’t just call for help if he were to need it. He never thought over his actions, which he really needed to work on. 

“I see how it is, you want to play rough, huh?” Haruka was pushed back onto the bed and then his neck was being worked on. Rin bit, and licked, and kissed Haruka’s neck in a way that should have pleased him but Haruka just felt sick, and he knew why. 

“I’m gonna fuck you so hard, you’ll only ever want to have sex with me.” Haruka almost laughed at that notion. Although that probably wouldn’t make the rough redhead very happy, so he kept his snicker to himself. He was too busy being amused at what Rin said that it didn’t click in his mind what Rin actually said. 

Haruka pushed Rin back from slobbering all over his neck and gave him a fierce set of eyes trying to communicate through them. Rin wasn’t Makoto so of course he didn’t understand what Haru was trying to say.

“What, do you want to top instead?” Haruka actually didn’t want to top. He didn’t want to have sex at all but topping was better than taking it. “I guess you can top. I don’t mind bottoming.” Rin removed his pants. allowing Haruka to see his erect penis. Haruka was right. Rin wouldn’t have been able to fit inside Makoto’s condoms.

“Try and keep up with me, I like it rough.” Haru couldn't complain, his whole life was rough. 

 

Later on, when Rin left, Haru cried. Cried the hardest he’s had in a long time. He cried so hard that sobs wracked his body. At least no one could hear him. He kept his phone by him at all hours, and he checked at least once an hour to make sure the ringer was at it’s loudest setting so there’d be no reason for him to miss a call. He eventually got tired of waiting. It was around six o clock, right about around the time Makoto would visit Haru. He final understood that Makoto wouldn’t be coming that night, and a number of others, but he just wanted to hear his voice again. To hear Makoto ramble on about all the little things he would when they were together. Without Makoto by Haru’s side, he was realizing how boring his life was without his broad beau. 

Haru blindly felt around his bed for his phone. He hit the redial button on the device which automatically dialed Makoto’s number. He only had to listen to the line ring once before it was answered. 

“Makoto Tachibana’s phone. He’s in a meeting right now, can I take a message?” Haru automatically knew he made a mistake. What was he even thinking? Another thing he noticed was what the lady said. Makoto was still working, when usually he would be with Haruka around this time. Was Haruka holding him back from work? Maybe that’s another reason why he distanced himself from Haruka. He was just a bump in the road to Makoto, keeping him from accomplishing his actual goals. 

“Excuse me? Is anyone there? Do you have an appointment-” Haruka just hung up and clutched the phone to his chest. He couldn’t continue the life he was leading. He would fix things, even if it involves hurting those that he loved.

 

After Rei followed Nagisa up the stairs and to the daycare Nagisa put on a smile for Mei. Rei sat back and watched silently as Nagisa bounced Mei around on his hip laughing right along with her. He read her a story, while getting ready to put her down to bed. The thing that shocked Rei the most was the story that Nagisa read his daughter. It was Great Expectations by Charles Dickens, a western classic novel that Rei had read back in high school. Mei looked at her father not really paying attention to words that he spoke. Nagisa knew that his daughter didn’t really care for the novel itself, and in actuality, neither did he, but he took it as a time to just be with his daughter without any stress to bother him. 

Rei didn’t want to bother their time together, so instead he watched them, occasionally listening to the words Nagisa spoke. Rei couldn’t tell how long it had been but eventually, Nagisa placed the book down and tucked in Mei who had fallen asleep. 

Nagisa stood up, and quietly walked to the door, motioning with one finger for Rei to follow him. As soon as the door had shut behind the two, Nagisa started to crumble. Fat tears fell silently down his face. Rei didn’t know how to comfort the crying man in front of him, but he leaned forward anyway and captured Nagisa into a hug. It wasn’t anything intimate, in fact you couldn’t even call it a hug between two friends since the two had barely known each other for a day. When they separated, Nagisa led him to a room right across the hall. They silently entered and sat on a bed against the far wall. This room was very different from the one I had stayed in with Nagisa the night before. This one was an actual room with belongings spread out everywhere, most of them looking like they didn't even belong to Nagisa. 

The distance between the two held an awkward air. Nagisa wasn’t crying anymore, but his appearance showed his fatigue.

“I wanted to thank you for helping Mei earlier. I turn my back for two seconds and she was already out of my sight, and she couldn’t have picked a worse time to run down the stairs. Watching her has started to become really tough with the hours I work. They aren’t set in stone and I could be called at anytime. Mei needs me but I feel like I just can’t provide her with the life she deserves. It kills me to have her be around in this environment more and more each day. I don’t want any of this for her, but if it wasn’t for Amakata, we’d be out on the street and I don’t know which is worse,” Rei opened his mouth to say something but Nagisa stopped him before he could get a word out. “You don’t have to say anything, I just needed to get those words out. Would you mind just laying with me tonight? I won’t charge you this time.” The last part was spoken with a slight grin on Nagisa’s face. Rei wanted to oppose but he just couldn’t. There, in front of him was a man that needed to be comforted, and Rei would never leave someone as detached as Nagisa alone when they asked for his help. So the two of them fell back onto the meadow of pillows that flowered around them. 

“To be honest, Rei, I'm going to use you as much as I can. Use you and pretend for just a little while that your arms around me are the arms of someone that loves me. That I live in a house with a kotatsu and a dog sleeping under it. With a husband that carries me to bed after putting Mei down to sleep. With full stomachs not provided by Mako-chan for once. I wish I could get out of here.” Rei didn't know what to say.

For once Rei was getting the inside view of what it's really like for these sex workers. This was just Nagisa, who knows how many others felt the same way. He wondered what it felt like to be that vulnerable, and feel so low that he had nowhere else to turn but prostitution. Rei knew that Nagisa knows the dangers t brought. What it meant to get caught and what it meant for Mei-chan. He watched as Nagisa slowly started slipping away into the land of no worries, holding him tighter the more Nagisa drifted off. The only thing Rei felt in that moment, was the need to protect the man in his arms.

 

Nagisa didn't know how much later it was when he woke up, but arms were wrapped around him. He fought the urge to shiver in repulsion at what man had taken him that night. 

He looked down into a disheveled face. The man’s hair was all over the place and his glasses were askew on the bridge of his nose. Nagisa remembered it was just Rei, and somehow let out a breath, but he also inwardly tensed up. He remembered letting out so much last night, and felt his cheeks warm up In embarrassment. The biggest shock though was that Rei has stayed and let himself be used at Nagisa’s disposal. He felt thankful for the man, but also like a burden. He had to get away from him. He couldn't believe that he poured everything out of him to a practical stranger. He should really go back to his room. The time on the bedside clock said 11:04 p.m. The whole day felt like a lifetime. He walked to the door ready to open it and leave but he glanced back at his shoulder at the sleeping man. He was dressed from head to toe in his clothes from the day. That couldn't have been comfortable to fall asleep in. Before Nagisa couldn't just leave him like that. He went back to Rei and started untying the man's shoe laces, slipping off the shoes and setting them at the foot of the bed. Next he approached the mans face slipping off the glasses that adorned Rei’s face and set them on the bedside table next to all the clutter that already decorated it.

The room was a storage room. All the boys kept their more valuable possessions in the room so clients wouldn't possibly steal them. Nagisa usually just slept in the room because it was closest to the nursery where Mei slept. Nagisa finally covered Rei with a light blanket before leaving for a different sort of comfort. 

Nagisa went down to the floor below hoping that the room he walked towards wasn't occupied. There was no sign on the door saying that there was a client inside so he knocked softly. After waiting for a while and there was still no answer he knocked again. There was still no reply. 

“Haru-chan? Are you in here? It’s Nagisa.” After that he only had to wait a fraction of a second before the door opened, revealing a very tired looking Haruka. Haruka motioned with his head for Nagisa to come inside before closing the door and locking it behind him. 

The first thing Nagisa noticed was that the room was freezing cold. Almost cold enough to see his breath when he exhaled. 

“Haru-chan? Why is it so cold in here?” Haruka just jumped back in bed under three huge blankets. Nagisa followed him.

“Oooo, did Mako-chan get you a new blanket? Ahhh it’s so warm under here. Now I understand why you don’t mind that it’s so cold.” Nagisa stopped with his jolly act and dropped his smile. “Is it okay if I just lay with you for a bit?” Haruka didn’t need words to say how grateful he was for Nagisa in that moment. He just mingled closer to Nagisa and the two men cuddled. They both needed the comfort. Nagisa knew there was something wrong with Haruka and vise versa but neither of them brought it up. 

Instead they fell asleep in each other’s arms. 

 

Nobuyuki was feeling confident. After his time with Kisumi he finally felt like he could take on a client on his own. He knew what to look out for, and he knew the signs, he would be fine. He notified Amakata at the front that he’s ready again for clients but to go easy on him and give him someone who looked nice. It was sort of their rush hour at the hotel when the most number of clients. Amakata was ecstatic to have him back, but really it felt more like she was happy not to have to exclude him from meals since he wasn’t pulling in his part. Although he felt guilty, he knew he wasn’t working enough, ◻◻and knew of their food shortage problem, so he would purposely take significantly smaller portions. Kisumi would throw a fit everything Nobu did it though, and always give him half of his own portion. 

While he waited for a client, he lathered up his body in lotion. It gave his skin a slight coconut scent that wasn't overpowering, aside from making his skin softer. 

Before long, the landline on his bedside table started to ring. He took three deep breaths before answering. 

“Nobuyuki.” He reported in. 

“I’m sending up someone for you Nobu,” There was a slight pause but he could tell she hadn’t hung up yet. “Please call if there are any problems. We’ll have Sousuke standing guard at the end of the hall.” It made him feel a little better, but his body still jittered. 

“Thanks, Amakata-san.” With that, the two hung up. Nobu remembered his routine and check list. 

⬜ Seduce Client 

There was a knock on his door. He made sure to take one more breath before letting out a soft, “It’s open.” 

A man slipped in dropping a gym bag on the floor before approaching Nobu. 

“Well aren’t you a pretty little thing.” He didn’t look half bad in Nobu’s opinion. He had it easy tonight. 

“I look even prettier with my clothes off.” That’s when the man got that one look in his eyes that told Nobu he had accomplished his task. 

“Oh yeah you would. You’d look the prettiest with my dick in your mouth.” Nobu actually liked where this was going. “Now take off your shirt.” Nobu put on his shy school girl act and giggled. 

“Not yet, you have to take yours off first.” Yes, that’s how it should be. Kisumi would be proud. The man takes of his shirt and crawls on the bed towards Nobu, shedding Nobu’s shirt off. Next their pants slowly come off. 

✔ Seduce Client 

⬜ Foreplay 

The man started kissing Nobu all over starting at his chest, and spending time kissing each part of his body as he goes lower and lower down Nobu’s body. Nobu was more than liking this. The man was pleasuring him and and was getting hot over it. He finally reached Nobu’s feet kissing them softly. It was when minutes had passed and the man was still focusing on kissing Nobu’s feet that he was starting to get disturbed. The man went farther than a few pecks, actually bringing out his tongue and running it along the arch of Nobu’s foot. 

Nobu was shocked still, he wasn't sure what to do. It wasn't hurting him, but it was weird and not something he was used to. His stomach didn't give off the tight squeeze of panic like it normally did so he let the foot licking continue. He let out a few breathy fake moans, and it only seemed to push the man on further because he went a step farther, taking Nobu’s big toe into his mouth to suck on. Nobu was done with this though.

“Stop, you're taking such good care of me, it's my turn to take care of you.” The man stopped and looked up. His eyes were full of lust after making out with Nobu’s foot. 

“Sure, do you want to lick my feet now?” 

“No, even better, I'll suck your dick.” The man looked intrigued but not as much as he did at the aspect of having his feet licked. 

“I know what you want, I'll bring out the big guns now.” The man got out of bed and walked to the gym bag he had discarded on the floor when he first entered the room. The bag was unzipped quickly and all Nobu saw was fur. The horror on Nobu’s face grew more and more as a giant suit was pulled out of the bag. The worst part was, that the men stepped into the suit. It looked like some kind of mix between a dog and a fox. The fur was bright orange with an animalistic face that Nobu just couldn't look in the eye. 

“The fun’s just begun.” 

Nobu’s voice quivered just a tiny bit but he had to play it off.

“Would you like to be treated like the naught pet you are?” He didn't have any idea how the whole animal thing worked but he played along as best he could. 

The man- animal jumped on the bed and offered his rear to Nobu. There was a pouch that opened up on his back side, the kind of pouch placed on babies onesies. 

With shaky hands, Nobu unbuttoned the pouch to reveal the man’s ass. The situation was anything but a turn on, he thought about his favorite celebrities naked to keep his penis erect. The next part was simple. Get the lube, put the lube in the butt, put on a condom, put the lube on his penis, and then fuck the man till he cums and leaves. 

Nobu didn't feel the usual swirl of anxiety in his stomach, because it was taken over by disgust. He worked his fingers into the man’s ass, stretching it slowly with careful fingers. The man mewled at the sensation, giving Nobu some extra confidence. If he concentrated only on the man’s ass, he could almost forget that the man was in a giant dog suit. After fitting a few more fingers in the man’s ass, he positioned himself to enter. 

It was over quick. The man was obviously very sensitive. It was a shame that his client had gross kinks. Under the suit, he was young and attractive. He would have been an okay client otherwise. Nobu was even luckier that the man wasn't one to linger. He stripped himself of his suit, folded it back into his gym bag, and was on his merry way radiating a satisfied persona after having been fucked. 

Nobu laid in bed feeling disgusting. He didn't know if he preferred it over his anxiety. Both were equally terrible options. 

There was a knock on his door, and for a second, Nobu was scared that the dog man had come back again, but the door opened and Kisumi poked his head through the door.

“Hey, how did it go?” He held nothing but genuine concern in his eyes. Nobu didn't want to leave him hanging, because then Kisumi would worry.

“That was the most humiliating thing I have ever done in my life. But, I guess if I can get through that, I can get through anything”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to apologize. I am not a fan of foot fetishes or furry costumes in the slightest at all, but I knew I wanted to be an asshole to Nobuyuki so I just decided to come up with the two grossest fetishes I could think of and stick them on Nobu. 
> 
> I don't edit cuz im too lazy, but im pretty confident in my skills so there shouldn't be too many mistakes. If you see one, I apologize. 
> 
> Please leave kudos and tell me what you think! What are some things you guys wanna see????


End file.
